


The Calm After The Storm

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glow Fire, post argument, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: One thing she liked, was after their arguments things could go back to a playful and loving atmosphere without it being awkward or tense between them for a while.
Relationships: Becky Lynch/Naomi
Kudos: 3





	The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write Glow Fire for a while so I went ahead and did just that. It’s just a short one shot. Maybe I’ll write more in the future if people enjoy. :)

“I just wanna be able to spend time with my girlfriend!” Naomi’s voice could be heard throughout the whole apartment. She was upset, of course she was. When she needed Becky the most, she was surrounded by work. And of course she understood that work was demanding as well as important, but there wasn’t five minutes she could let up and relax with her girlfriend. 

“Naomi, I’m busy!” Becky yelled back. On her side, she didn’t understand why Naomi wasn’t being as supportive as she used to be. She was on top of the women’s division now. She was The Man. She was the champion. Becky was finally getting everything she’d dreamed of, and she couldn’t see why Naomi was so angry. 

“You’re always busy! You never make time for me anymore. When I need you the most, you’re trolling someone on Twitter, Becks!” Naomi’s voice projected pain that got Becky’s features to soften. Her eyes welled with tears that she fought to hold back. She didn’t want to cry. She hated crying. “I just want my girlfriend. Why can’t you see that?” 

“Nao.” 

“It was so much easier to be with you before all of this.”

Becky stared at Naomi, her gaze intense. She swallowed a lump forming at the back of her throat, forcing her own tears back. Truthfully, she’d never intended it to get this far. Her intentions were to never push Naomi away. Being the face of the company came with expectations, and so much more to do. It was what she wanted, of course. But she wanted Naomi to be there with her.

“What are you saying?” Becky whispered, not even wanting to know the answer. 

“I’m saying I love you, but I’m so tired of fighting to get your attention... And I’m happy for you. I’m so proud of you, you’re finally where you want to be. But I can’t be an afterthought to you.” It pained Naomi to say it, but it was how she felt, and there was no good in hiding her feelings. 

“I love you, Nao. You’re not an afterthought. I love you. So so much.” Becky responded. She tried draping an arm around Naomi’s shoulders but was met with a weak shove. She hated arguing with her girlfriend. She wanted her to be happy. 

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch tonight.” 

Becky didn’t try to protest, even though she wanted to. Maybe if she slept on it, they could figure something out when they woke up, or it could give them both time to think and calm down. 

-

Naomi knew she wasn’t in the wrong, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty about the argument last night. She couldn’t help missing her girlfriend. Especially when she was right there, and barely giving her the time of day. Regardless, she let Becky sleep in, instead of waking her. She knew Becky was an over-thinker and quite often needed time to herself after an argument. Though most of the time, Naomi would prefer talking about it, being around Becky, last night was just not a time for that. Becky would come out once she’d thought about it. She was one that needed time. 

She stood at the kitchen stove, breakfast in the pan. Even after an argument, she didn’t have it in her to let Becky go hungry when she was making her own food, so she cooked for the both of them. 

Not long after the bacon was in the pan, Naomi heard the bedroom door open. She didn’t look over her shoulder, or even move. Instead, she waited for the small patter of bare feet on the laminate flooring of the kitchen area. When they came, she couldn’t help the tiny smile that graced her features. It was a natural thing. 

Becky’s presence could be felt behind her, and even then she stayed still, focusing on the food she was cooking. When Becky made no movement herself, Naomi took it upon herself to make the first one.

“C’mere.” She said, shaking the pan slightly. It took Becky a few seconds to process what Naomi had said. The bacon sizzling in the pan being louder than her voice. 

Becky stepped closer to Naomi, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She pressed her front against Naomi’s back, giving her body a light squeeze as she turned her head to nuzzle against her girlfriend’s neck. They both stood for a few moments, the silence between them deafening, but not in an awkward way however. Becky looked down at the pan, both of them watching the breakfast cook. 

It was when Naomi switched the stove off that Becky spoke.

“M sorry, darling. I love you.” Her voice was quiet, but loud enough for Naomi to hear. Becky lifted her head, peppering soft kisses across Naomi’s cheek, her grip around her waist tightening somewhat. “I wanna work things out. I wanna make things better.” 

Naomi turned slowly in Becky’s arms, looking down at her and sighing softly. Becky reached her hands up, resting them on either side of Naomi’s face. She leaned up, quickly kissing her on the lips multiple times. She watched Naomi trying to hold back her smile, but she failed and ended up wrapping her own arms around Becky’s neck, kissing her for slightly longer. 

“I love you too. I don’t wanna argue anymore.” 

Becky watched as Naomi’s brown orbs filled with sadness. She felt terrible for making the woman that she loved feel that way. She frowned, brushing a few of Naomi’s curls out of her face. 

“Time on social media goes down, gives me more time for you. And date night.” 

“We haven’t done date night in a while...” Naomi’s eyes flickered with slight excitement that she was trying to hide. Her lips curled into a small smile, and she reached up to stroke Becky’s cheek gently. 

She was right, it had been months since they had time to eachother. It surprised Naomi that it had been so long. Their last date was a beach date. They sat on the sand with a picnic, eating and drinking, running down to the water and splashing one another. She enjoyed that day. They were both happy. Naomi wanted that again. So did Becky.

“Yeah, I know. But we can start doing it again. If you wanna, of course.” 

Naomi nodded her head, pulling Becky closer into a hug. She lay her head down on top of Becky’s, standing content with her for a moment. She had hope that things would change. She could see it in Becky’s eyes. Of course change came with effort on both sides, and Naomi was willing to be there and be more supportive of Becky. It wasn’t like she was envious or annoyed that her girlfriend had gained the glory. She was over the moon for her. Her busy schedule on the other hand, that’s what she didn’t like. Being the face of the company meant Becky was always doing something, and it wouldn’t be easy to change the schedule, management might not allow alterations at all, but as long as they tried and were able to spend time with one another... that’s all that Naomi desired.

Speaking of desires, her stomach growled in want of food, and the sound reminded her that she was supposed to be cooking breakfast for the pair of them. Her eyes widened slightly and she pressed a kiss to Becky’s forehead before turning in her arms, fixing their food onto two plates. 

Becky kept her arms wrapped around Naomi’s waist and lay her chin on her shoulder, the pair of them going back to their original standing position. She watched Naomi with fondness twinkling in her eyes, suddenly feeling the urge to profess her love to her. That she did. 

“I love you, Nao.” 

“I love you too, Becks.” Naomi responded with a smile. A smile that melted Becky on the inside because it was just so enchanting, and Becky couldn’t help herself. She gently took hold of Naomi’s chin and turned her head so they were looking at one another. First, she gazed lovingly into Naomi’s eyes, almost getting lost in them. Then, they flickered down to her lips and she chewed on her own bottom lip before leaning closer to capture her girlfriend’s in a sweet kiss. 

They kissed only for a few seconds, but the both of them enjoyed them. When they pulled apart, they wore matching smiles, Becky resting her forehead against Naomi’s. 

“You’re beautiful, you know?” Becky said, her own cheeks flushing a light shade of pink as she admired Naomi’s features. A pout crept upon her face when Naomi shook her head and she whined like a petulant child, only to be met with a playful push. “Babe!” 

“I made breakfast! Eat before it goes cold!” 

Naomi let out a soft chuckle, picking at her own breakfast as Becky huffed out, crossing her arms. 

“Stop being a brat and eat, Becks!” Naomi spoke again, trying to contain her laughter. One thing she liked, was after their arguments things could go back to a playful and loving atmosphere without it being awkward or tense between them for a while. Once they’d spoke, they’d put it behind them and move forward together in ways they’d discussed, and she’d always appreciated that. 

“You’re beautiful!” Becky said again, throwing her arms around Naomi and kissing all over her cheek. Naomi erupted into a fit of giggles.

“Okay! Okay! Now can you please eat something?” 

Becky held out her pinky, signalling to Naomi for a promise. Naomi was happy to nod her head and interlock her pinky with Becky’s, a smile on her lips. Becky obliged with Naomi’s request to eat after that, taking bites of her food whilst the pair of them stood at the counter, her gaze not moving away from her girlfriend. 

“Date night tonight?” She asked, Naomi nodding her head. 

Maybe things were gonna be okay.


End file.
